ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Crash Bandicoot: Disney World (Scott A. Buchanan's Version)
Crash Bandicoot: Disney World is upcoming Crash Bandicoot series created by Disney Interactive Studios and developed by Naughty Dog. It is 17th installment in Crash Bandicoot series, it is 6th Crash Bandicoot game to be developed by Naughty Dog. This is second game to be created by Disney Interactive Studios. Menu Story Adventure Mode *New Game *Load Game Free Play Adventure Mode *Unlocked: Complete Story Mode Coloured Gem Rush Mode *Red Gem *Purple Gem *Green Gem *Blue Gem *Yellow Gem *Orange Gem Extras Mode *Options *Story Cutscenes *Credits Playable Crash Bandicoot Characters *Crash Bandicoot *Coco Bandicoot *Crunch Bandicoot *Tawna Bandicoot *Pasadena Opossum Playable Disney Characters *Cody (The Rescuers Down Under) *Penny (The Rescuers) *Jenny Foxworth (Oliver & Company) *Taran (The Black Cauldron) *Eilonwy (The Black Cauldron) *Christopher Robin (Winnie the Pooh) *Arthur Pendragon (The Sword in the Stone) *Alice (Alice in Wonderland) *Peter Pan (Peter Pan) *Jane Darling (Peter Pan: Return to Never Land) *Mowgli (The Jungle Book) *Shanti (The Jungle Book 2) *Jim Hawkins (Treasure Planet) *Lilo Pelekai (Lilo & Stitch) *Pinocchio (Pinocchio) *Penny Forrester (Bolt) *Wilbur Robinson (Meet the Robinsons) *Vanellope von Schweetz (Wreck-It Ralph) *Hiro Hamada (Big Hero 6) *Honey Lemon (Big Hero 6) *GoGo Tomago (Big Hero 6) *Phineas Flynn (Phineas and Ferb) *Ferb Fletcher (Phineas and Ferb) *Isabella Garcia-Shapiro (Phineas and Ferb) *Sora (Kingdom Hearts) *Riku (Kingdom Hearts) *Kairi (Kingdom Hearts) *Aqua (Kingdom Hearts) Levels *Level 1: N.Sanity Island *Level 2: Swamp Rescue *Level 3: Outback Rescue *Level 4: Outback Flight (Red Gem) *Level 5: New York Orphans **Boss 1: Papu-Papu **Boss 2: Komodo Joe *Level 6: Tywyllwch Prydain (Green Gem) *Level 7: Treasure Planet *Level 8: Never Land *Level 9: Pride Lands *Level 10: Arthur's Kingdom **Boss 3: Koala Kong **Boss 4: Tiny Tiger **Boss 5: Dingodile *Level 11: Wonderland Falling Hole *Level 12: Wonderland Chase (Blue Gem) *Level 13: Dark Jungle *Level 14: Jaguar Chase *Level 15: The River **Boss 6: Ripper Roo **Boss 7: Pinstripe Potoroo *Level 16: Hawaii Flight (Purple Gem) *Level 17: Olympus Coliseum (Orange Gem) *Level 18: Atlantica *Level 19: San Fransokyo *Level 20: Sugar Rush **Boss 8: Nitrous Oxide **Boss 9: Dr. Nitrus Brio *Level 21: Todayland *Level 22: Hollywood *Level 23: Prankster's Paradise *Level 24: The Hundred Acre Wood (Yellow Gem) *Level 25: Danville **Boss 10: Dr. N. Gin **Boss 11: Dr. Neo Cortex *Level 26: Agrabah *Level 27: Destiny Islands *Level 28: The Land of Departure *Level 29: To the Spaceship *Level 30: Tropy Star **Boss 12: N. Trance **Final Boss: Dr. Nefarious Tropy *Level 31: The Heart of Tropy Star Warp Room Collectibles *Crystal Trophy - Complete Story Mode *Gem Trophy - Complete Free Play Mode *Coloured Gem Trophy - Complete Coloured Gem Rush Mode *Racer Champion Trophy - Complete Racer Mode *Lightsaber Trophy - Complete Lightsaber Duel Mode *Roller Coaster Trophy - Complete Earth Flight Mode *Superhero Trophy - Complete Space Battle Mode Cutscenes *Opening Introduction *Ending Category:Video games Category:Crossover Video games Category:Crash Bandicoot series Category:Disney Games Category:PlayStation 4 Category:Xbox One Category:PlayStation Vita Category:Wii U